Piercings of my heart
by Those-carrots
Summary: "When I Imagined this day, this beautiful day, I'd expected you to at-least put up a better fight.", His voice sent shivers down my spine... His voice. Brick kicked her over onto her back, which sent a blast of pain to my arms causing a few tears to build up in my eyes. I should've known that they were never rehabilitated, to a life of good. -One-Shot- Powerpuff girls fic. Sad


***Well here's a story I just wanted to share with you guys, something i thought of while skating. Enjoy!**

***One-Shot***

* * *

My mouth was filled with the taste of iron. I was really taking a beating, wasn't I. Me, Blossom Utonium, the leader of the cities protectors, the Powerpuff girls. Was... Sorry to say, getting my ass handed to me. I spit red liquid from my mouth as I tried to overcome the force of gravity keeping me down on the ground. But in vain, I had no more strength in me, not the slightest at all. This was tragic and my will to fight and my pride were dissipating.

I lifted my head up a little to try and get a view of my sisters, they were also in a battle of their own, I hoped that they were holding their own, I'd hate them to end up like me... A failure.. Yup.. A damn failure.

Suddenly my head was forced right back down into the asphalt. My face digging into the ground and fragments sticking into my mouth and all over my face. Someone's shoe was crushing my head with such a force. I let out a screech of pain as the the guys foot pressed harder against my head.

"Come on Bloss, please don't tell me that's all the fight you have in you.", said the deep, taunting voice of my attacker. I had no strength to even give a response, Ijust laid on the cold dismembered ground unable to fight back, or even move a muscle for that matter.

Another flash of pain shot through my head as I felt my attacker lifting my whole body off the ground, by my long hair. I cursed myself for not cutting it short when I had the chance to. Shit. The fibers of my hair were being put to the limit as he lifted me to a higher and higher elevation.

I spit out another gulp of blood. The crimson liquid rushing down the sides of my mouth and staining my now disfigured clothing.

I felt a rough finger lift my chin up slightly so I could look into into those eyes. Those Red eyes that I had come to have mixed feelings about. No I didn't hate him.. Brick, I didn't hate Brick, I couldn't...no matter how hard I tried no matter how hard I convinced myself, even after this ,I just couldn't, bring myself to hate him... Why?

He pulled harder on my once beautiful hair.

"You should have seen this coming, Bloss.", I should have...I'm a failure..

The next thing I new, a hard punch was sent into my ribs. I toppled over in mid air falling to the ground. I heard a crack as his fist connected with my body, and I knew one my ribs must've been broken when I felt extreme pain flow through my body. I let out a small whimper. No motivation to fight back..

Why hadn't I predicted this? I thought, my face, face down in the dust filled ground. How could I have been so stupid? I heard foot steps approaching from behind where I was laying, not caring at all that I'd be put through much more torture. Not only physical damage, but emotional also... The emotional being much more unbearable than that of physical.

"When I Imagined this day, this beautiful day, I'd expected you to at-least put up a better fight.", His voice sent shivers down my spine... His voice.

Brick kicked her over onto her back, which sent a blast of pain to my arms causing a few tears to build up in my eyes. I should've known that they were never rehabilitated, to a life of good.

"Hm... You're not making this enjoyable at all for me...", Brick looked down at me his oh so familiar ruby eyes emotionless.

_I failed..._

I should have known that we were simply just play things to them. I coughed up another puddle of blood.

"It's upon all men.. Or women rather.. to die",

I should have listened to Buttercup's suspicions about them. _I failed as a leader._

"You know better then I do that no one...**No One **get's out of this world alive.",

I should've acknowledged the slightest slip ups. _I failed as a leader_

The RowdyRuff's right hand curled around my neck, within the blink of an eye. I let out a screech at this also. His fingers hardened around my throat...

I lifted my good arm in an attempt to save myself but to no avail...

"Not even you're the exception... _Powerpuff.",_ He didn't even acknowledge my name..

Why did I fall so deep?_ I failed as a leader._

I gasped for air, not being able take in the correct amount of oxygen. Seeing this The red eyed ruff let go, letting me fall to the ground due to my jell-o like legs.

"If we can't have a conversation together, then maybe I should just kill you.", I had no response still. Truthfully I didn't care at that point, I was actually welcoming death, I deserved it after all.

My pride no longer present, it left with my now broken heart. Like I said earlier I deserved death, and I meant this with all honesty.

If I couldn't keep the town safe...

If I couldn't keep my friends safe...

If I couldn't keep my family safe...

If I couldn't keep my Sisters safe...

Then what did I have to live for?

I was a failure as a leader..

A failure as a heroin...

_And a failure as a sister._

_I had made the biggest mistake of falling in love with a villain... What an Idiot I am..._

My sisters... Where were they? I couldn't sense their energy anywhere... Damnit! I hoped they were alright... I prayed that they were having better results than myself. Brick glared down at my motionless pain-filled body.

"Why?..", I began softly. "Brick why?",

"Hmph?", he replied nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why.. Are you doing this to me?", I managed to say, softly.

"Hn..Why we attacked you?", He retorted not wanting to give an answer.

"No, why'd you lie to me... Why'd you say all those things and not actually mean it?Why?",

He was still glaring.. then he sighed.

"I'm here beating the living hell out of you and that's what you're thinking about?",

"Please.. at-least tell me.", I pleaded, trying to get an answer.

He sighed again.

"It's pretty obvious, but if you really don't know.. Then it was to get your trust.",

To get my trust... He lied to me, hurt my sisters, destroyed my whole town, and worst said he _loved_ me to gain my trust... Nothing could be more cruel than such a thing. The time they shared, the love she thought they had... thought...and the love they made was. It was all an act to him. Unfortunately for me, I had actually believed that I was.. In love.

Damn...

_"Love was like water; We can fall in it, we can drown in it, but we can't live without it",_ He told me as darkness began to engulf my vision. Everything becoming fuzzy, the world around me dissipating, and then.. Nothing.


End file.
